Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Doctor Fate * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Zatanna Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Tower of Fate ** ** ** Oa ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Quotation = Superman is going to be a monster. I can see it. And I won't be here to protect this city. To protect [[Barbara Gordon (Injustice)|''you'']]. | Speaker = Commissioner Gordon | Synopsis1 = A dying Krypton is seen, with Jor-El looking over the imminent destruction of his home planet. Lara Lor-Van comforts her son, Kal-El, for the last time before placing him into a rocket bound for the distant stars. As Kal is sent from his dying planet, Lara pleads with Jor to let her hold her son one last time. In the present day, Kal-El is talking with Ganthet, who makes note of the fact that Superman had assisted the Guardians with various conflicts and events and says that he comes to Superman as an ambassador of Oa. Ganthet tells Superman to stop what he is doing, and that he is seeking to control the people of Earth, even though Kal says he only means to protect them. Kal references Krypton's destruction due to ignorant leaders, and that he would not allow a similar fate to occur on Earth. Ganthet retorts with the argument that the people of Earth must be allowed to pursue their own destines without alien intervention. Over a microphone, Superman is told to ask Ganthet "the question". Superman then asks Ganthet where he and the Green Lantern Corps were when Krypton was destroyed. When Ganthet fails to answer both Superman's question and Hal's inquiry for an answer, Kal accuses the Guardian of hypocrisy and grows angry. Guy Gardner manages to calm the Guardian and Kryptonian down before violence escalates, but Superman tells Ganthet to "Get the hell of my planet." Ganthet, Guy and Hal leave as Sinestro appears from behind the scenes. Sinestro states that Superman has realized that the Guardians are only such people in name only, and that Superman will, one day, need Sinestro. Kilowog is seen flying above the ocean planet of Landwend when he receives a message from Ganthet, telling him to return to Oa. Other members of the Green Lantern Corps receive the message, including Tomar-Re, Arisia and John Stewart. The latter Lantern is fighting off an infestation of the undead on Ryut, but Ganthet affirms that they are of no concern and tells Stewart to return to Oa. In Gotham City, the mayor of Gothan is talking with Superman and Lex Luthor, who introduce the Regime's army and that Gotham be the first city to receive the Regime's "unique protection." The mayor voices his opinion that Commissioner Gordon will not be a fan of the soldiers. Kal says that Gordon has failed in his duties and that Gotham continues to be a blight in the United States. The Mayor cedes, and tells Gordon to "let them in." As the soldiers march past James, Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya, Montoya voices her concern and asks James if he has a plan. James walks up to a seemingly random camera and speaks to it, asking to be let in. Barbara Gordon and several other people are on the other end. At Ferris Aircraft, Hal Jordan has a difficult break-up with Carol Ferris. She voices her discontent with Hal as to how many times they have broken up, but before she can launch on a tirade, she notices Ganthet watching Hal and Carol through a window. On the other side, Guy asks the Guardian that if he is omniscient and all-seeing, why is Ganthet spying on Hal and Carol? Ganthet ignores Guy and tells Hal that it is time to leave. Ganthet tells Hal that Guy will take Jordan's place as the Green Lantern for Earth while Hal is on Oa. Gordon finds Barbara, and reveals that he knows about her secret identity as Batgirl, Bruce Wayne's identity as Batman, and Richard Grayson's identity as Nightwing. James demands to know where Batman is, and Barbara reveals him to be on the Tower of Fate with Zatanna and Doctor Fate. Gordon reveals to Barbara that he has cancer and is dying; he tells her that he won't be able to protect Gotham, and Barbara, for much longer. Barbara reveals she has a plan, and presses a button to reveal the remaining Insurgents, now reorganized into a new Birds of Prey. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}